


Camping

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt: the great outdoors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

“When Kurt asked me if I wanted to spend some time outdoors, I thought he meant Shakespeare in the Park.” Adam laughed but his eyes kept straying to where Kurt and Burt were staking out the first of two tents.

“Have you ever been camping?” Carole asked, a glint of mischief in her eyes. She’d been quiet for most of the drive and it was only after they’d been left alone to unload the supplies that she’d told him that Finn had loved to camp.

“Not proper camping with tents, no,” Adam confessed, running a hand through his messy hair self-consciously. “Some backyard sleep outs with friends when I was a lad, using old blankets strung up with clothesline. Never did manage a whole night outside either. We usually ended up sleeping in someone’s living room.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Carole laughed as she lifted another box out of the trunk of the SUV and handed it to Adam to set on the picnic table. “There’s a lot less packing involved.”

“That there is,” Adam agreed. He’d been a bit wide-eyed at the quantity of gear they’d brought along but Kurt assured him it was all necessary for five days in the woods.

“The first time Burt suggested a camping trip, I couldn’t imagine Kurt agreeing. We hadn’t been married long and Burt wanted the four of us to spend time together. Finn thought he’d get to show off a little in front of his brother.” Carole shook her head, smiling fondly. “You can imagine how surprised we both were when Kurt turned out to be a skilled outdoors-man.”

“He told me that he and his dad spent a week camping every summer since his mother passed. He learned some things out of necessity or boredom at first, but then he started to enjoy them.” Adam glanced over to make sure Kurt was too far away to hear before adding, “I am looking forward to watching him fish.”

“It’s not the fishing that’s interesting, it’s the way he cleans his catch afterwards. Kurt’s very good with knives.” Adam blinked, not sure if he’d imagined the devilish gleam in Carole’s eyes. 

“I’ve seen his sai swords,” Adam said slowly, his cheeks going pink at the memory. Carole laughed and patted his arm. 

“Finn loved to fish but he hated cleaning what he caught. I usually ended up doing it.” Carole made a face and stuck out her tongue while Adam laughed. 

“I’ve never been fishing so I don’t think I’ll be much help,” Adam said apologetically. He set his load down and turned to watch as Kurt and his dad unpacked the second tent. They’d gotten two campsites so there was plenty of room to spread out. It also allowed them to place the tents on opposite sides of the fire pit.

“I didn’t realize the tents would be so big. I was imagining the kind you have to crawl into.”

“You can thank me for that,” Carole told him. “I like being able to stand up when I dress, and I like room for a couple of chairs and a small table in case it rains.” Carole joined Adam for a moment, watching their men work before returning to their task. “Come on, just a few more things to unload.”

Adam hurried to the vehicle and leaned in to get the last of their gear. All that was left were the sleeping bags and a couple of boxes.

“Carole? There’s four sleeping bags but only two air mattresses.”

“I know,” she said, reaching past him to pick up a sealed box containing a new queen-sized airbed. She handed it to him with a big smile. “You can repay me by learning to gut fish.”

::end::


End file.
